Do it or DIE pt 3
by PoolsOfEmeraldEyes
Summary: Sakura now fights a new evil. Werewolves. Will she be as lucky with them as she was with the vampires? Or will this fight end it for Sakura? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Sakura made it out of the hospital with a few broken ribs and a mild concusion. The morning of the day of her release, Sakura woke up to find a letter beside her. She sat up and read it.

"Sakura I will be back for you when its time for our mission. I love you hun and I hope you will always remember that." Sakura looked over the letter one more time and then sighed. Her father left her once more with out a real good bye. Crumbeling the paper in her hand, she threw it across the room. At that time Li walked in with a wheel chair.

"Everything ok?" Li asked sitting on the bed next to her. Sakura smiled and then looked at the piece of paper that layed across the room.

"Yeah, everything is just fine. Are you sure about me moving in with you?" Sakura asked with her head slightly tilt. Li smiled and wraped his hand around Sakura's hand.

"I'm sure Sakura. I live alone anyways so I might as well have some company." Li said with a wink. Sakura smiled and started to stand. She walked carefully over to the wheel chair and sat.

"You ready to head home?" Li asked turning the chair around and started out the door. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"You betcha!" With that they walked out the door and finish checking out of the hospital.

Meilien walked into the warehouse but not before she looked over her shoulder. She wanted to make sure she wasn't followed. She didn't think they would like that to much. Meilien then walked up to the large door and knocked twice, waited a second, and knocked once more. A few seconds later the door opened and before her stood a large man.

"He's expecting you." Meilien nodded and walked into the building. She walked down the long hallway and went into the last room on the right. There, sitting at a large wooden desk, sat a man. He probably stood at 5'11 and was about 210 pounds. His hair was dark and his eyes even darker. He didn't look much older than Meilien but yet he was almost ancient.

"Your late Meilien, you know how I feel about you being late." The man said looking up from his paperwork. Meilien looked at the ground in fear. She then nodded her head quickly.

"I'm sorry Drake but I was helping Sakura move into her new place." Meilien said quickly. The man, Drake, was quiet for a few seconds and then he leaned back into his leather chair.

"Fine, what information did you bring me Meilien and it better be good." Drake said with a stern face. Meilien walked up to his desk and handed him a piece of paper.

"I think Sakura might have someone on the inside, I'm not sure who but someone." Drake read over the note and then nodded.

"Good work Meilien, If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to." With that, Drake stood and walked to the door. Before walking out he turned to Meilien.

"I expect you to be here tomorrow with more information and on time." Meilien nodded and once again looked at the ground. She then looked up at Drake with worried eyes.

"When can I see Ed?" Drake frowned at Meilien and walked over to her, he placed both hands on her shoulders and squeezed just hard enough to hurt.

"As long as you bring me information about Sakura and her knowledge of us then Ed will remain safe, you slip up once Meilien and lover boy will die." Meilien slowly nodding wincing and Drake squeezed extremly hard, then let go. He then turned and walked out of the room without another word. Outside, werewolves fought for the fun of it. Meilien sighed and walked out of the warehouse and towards Li's house.

Sakura was snuggled into Li's bed as he brought her up some soup with some hot tea. The doctor still recommended that she get some rest until the bandages could be removed from around her chest. Sakura slirped up a noodle and then smiled at Li's expression.

"Something funny?" Li asked playfully. Sakura smiled innocently and blushed a little.

"Oh no, there isn't anything funny." Li leaned in and gently kissed Sakura. Sakura went to wrap her arms around his neck when there was a knock on the door. Li smiled and stood up.

"Be right back." With that Li disappeared out of the room. Sakura leaned back against the pillows enjoying the comfort. Sakura heard some talking going on downstairs but she really didn't care at that moment, her eyes were suddenly getting very heavy.

**Hey hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of part 3. I'm sorry to say this but as some of you may know I don't get that many reviews and well, if I don't get atleast 3 to this chapter I will have to end writting this story. So please leave reviews. Thanks again!**

**PoolsOfEmeraldEyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Meilien:** I've been having the same dream ever since Ed was...kidnapped. Kidnapped by those...monsters. I didn't think a simple walk in the park could end up being so dangerous and life changing. Ed and I was walking through the park talking about us. He actually wanted to take me out that Saturday night to see a band that was playing in a local teen bar. I was about to tell him that I couldn't wait till Saturday when someone walked out infront of us, bunching Ed to the ground. I tried to use the few fighting skills that Sakura taught me and rescue Ed but these guy...these mosters were to strong. They grabbed Ed and started to run into the dark part of the woods with him while I fought. I tried and tried to get past her and to Ed but it was no use. When Ed disappeard into the shadows the man that I was fighting grabbed me by the neck and damanded that I met him at the docks tomorrow night or Ed would die. So I went, I didn't have much of a choice anyways. There I met Drake, the leader of the werewolves. I found out that he has been following Sakura since she moved into New York. He told me about the war that was going on between the werewolves and the vampires and how the myth states that only one can end both spieces and that will be the daughter of both a vampire and a werewolf. He believes that the myth is talking about Sakura. I told him I wouldn't hurt Sakura in anyway, that I refuse to kill my best friend. Drake reassured me that I wouldn't be doing any killing, just spying. So that's what I'm doing, I'm spying on my best friend to save my boyfriend. Ironic isn't it. I cant tell anyone about this, not even my cousin. So I must fight this "war" by myself. There is only one thing that I'm afraid of, at the end of my dream, Ed and I were together but Sakura...Sakura was laying in a pool of her own blood while Li wept over her body. So I either spy on Sakura and she'll die or refuse to and Ed die. Either way I'm totally and completely fucked aren't I?


End file.
